


Taking Dictation

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Zechs walks in to get something dictated and found himself speechless!





	

Title: Taking Dictation

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimers: They AREN’T mine, you CAN’T take anything for them from me, so NO sue!

Warnings: PWP, AU, slight OOC, lemon, yaoi, humor, sap (gah, always the sap…been hanging around Luna too much), voyeurism, exhibitionism.

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: 1x2, 6x1x2

Note: GAH!!! Damn it why do I do this to myself?? OK, this is kinda to blame on Lunadeath. She talked about how today is 6/1/02. So, leave it to my hentai mind….grrrrrrr…..ENJOY!

Feedback: yeup, please do!

 

‘thoughts’

 

 

Zechs sighed as he walked along the halls of the Preventer office. He was supposed to be dropping off some papers…but that was about half an hour ago. Now, he was wandering the halls, trying to ignore the prevalent nagging he had going around in his mind.

 

He was bored.

 

Sighing again, he walked past a semi open door, then stopped. Tilting his head, he listened for a minute. Yeup….there it was again. Back stepping a bit, he peeked through the crack, then felt his jaw drop in shock.

 

On the desk, legs sprawled to either side as a certain cobalt eyed man thrust into him, was Duo. He was moaning softly as Heero moved, mingling his voice with the soft growl that vibrated from Heero’s throat. ‘So that’s what I heard!’ Zechs thought to himself, then flushed as he realized something.

 

He was getting REALLY turned on.

 

He watched as Heero bent over, grabbing Duo’s lips in a hot kiss, swallowing the moan that floated from those lips as Heero increased his pace. Breaking the kiss, Heero nibbled down Duo’s exposed neck, causing more noises to fall out. Heero looked up, then grinned as he bit into Duo’s shoulder gently, causing a gasp of pleasure to force its way out.

 

Zechs swallowed hard, not noticing the hand that went down to relieve the pressure that was now building inside his pants. ‘He knows I’m watching. So why hasn’t he busted my ass yet?’ Zechs found himself wondering, but then had to bite his tongue as Heero’s long fingers curled around Duo’s dripping cock as he sped up, slamming into Duo’s body as the longhaired boy loudly encouraged him. Looking around to make sure no one was nearby, Zechs silently went into the room, smirking as he saw the look of approval in Heero’s passion glazed eyes, then shut the door behind him. ‘No need for other watchers. I want a private show,’ he thought to himself with an evil smirk.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as Duo shouted out Heero’s name, then came hard under Heero’s ministrations, covering both of their chests with his seed. Heero growled softly as he thrust once more into his lover’s body then joined Duo in climax. The two collapsed against each other, breathing hard as they shuddered in pleasure. Zechs smirked slightly as he sat down, then jumped as he heard Heero’s voice.

 

“Like the show?” Heero asked softly as he leaned up. Zechs blinked as he saw the big grin crossing Duo’s face as the American grinned at Zechs upside down.

 

Grinning back, Zechs slouched a tiny bit, spreading his legs so they could get a clear view of the bulge in his tight pants. “Yes, I did. But, tell me…what were you thinking?” he asked softly as he leaned his chin on his hand and watched as they pulled apart.

 

Duo grinned as he went over by Zechs, then sat in the blond Preventer’s lap. Running a finger up and down the muscled chest rippling under the uniform shirt, Duo smirked evilly as Zechs wrapped a light arm around his waist, then Heero laid his head on the long-haired men’s laps, fingering the bulge slightly. “Who us? I was just taking dictation,” Duo replied flippantly and smirked as Zechs laughed. Heero smirked as well and nuzzled into the blond man’s lap, chuckling as a soft moan and a shifting of the powerful hips rewarded his efforts.

 

“Ah…I see. At least you are keeping up with work,” Zechs managed to get out before his head fell back in pleasure. Duo’s fingers were now helping Heero, slipping inside the undone pants of the former Epyon pilot. Heero slowly buried his face into the open flaps, licking lightly at the erection that was hidden inside. A groan left the helpless man as he shifted under their ministrations. He moaned softly as Duo began to plunder his mouth as surely as Heero was stroking his cock, feeling their tongues ignite his desire.

 

Duo pulled back and smirked at the half-lidded eyes that looked into his own desire filled ones, then got up, pulling Heero up, much to Zechs’ disappointment. Smirking down at the blond, Heero leaned in and began to unbutton Zechs’ shirt, then pushed it off. Holding his hand out, he pulled Zechs’ up, then grinned as Duo quickly divested Zechs of his pants. Pulling gently, Heero led the two over to the big wooden desk that had been the scene of some very erotic action already and sat down. Pulling hard, he brought Zechs close and grabbed the blond’s lips in a fierce kiss as Duo began to kiss down the muscular back and ass of their new lover. Zechs groaned as he was assaulted by their touches, shifting against them and begging softly for more as Heero started a slow path down his neck.

 

Duo grabbed the lube that he and Heero had just used and reached between Zechs’ legs to caress at Heero’s entrance. Heero gasped softly, sending vibrations against the nipple that he was currently torturing and caused a moan to leave the other man’s throat. Duo snickered softly as he started to prep his lover, all the whiles raining kisses along the creamy thighs and butt of the blond.

 

Heero leaned back up, thrusting down onto the fingers that penetrated and gasped out softly to Zechs, “Will you take me, while I take Duo?” Incoherent as Duo started to stroke his dripping cock, Zechs could only nod. He stepped back and watched with hungry eyes as Duo sauntered past, caressing a possessive hand down Zechs’ chest and Heero’s thigh as the cobalt eyed beauty stood up and moved aside. Duo made a show for them as he laid down on the desk, spreading his legs and stretching languorously before smirking in invitation to them. Heero smiled softly and Zechs chuckled as he ran a hand up those tantalizing thighs, spreading them further.

 

Heero purred in appreciation then found himself being pushed forward and bent over. He smirked as he pushed himself into Duo, relishing the soft moan that came from his longhaired lover as he was filled. Heero pushed in until he was in to the hilt, then had to bite back a groan as Zechs swiftly pushed into his tight heat. They waited a few seconds, then started a slow rhythm, building it awkwardly up until they were all panting and moaning.

 

Zechs couldn’t believe his luck at being able to be with the two lovers. He had always admired them from afar, not even daring to dream of doing this with either of them, let alone BOTH of them at once. They moved faster, pounding into each other as they neared the peak. Heero was moaning softly as he thrust into his lover and was filled continuously by Zechs’ hot hard length, while Duo was very loud in his encouragement.

 

Finally, Heero reached between them and started pumping Duo’s neglected arousal, succeeding in sending the chestnut haired man over the edge with a loud shout. Zechs followed with a soft groan, filling Heero with his hot passion. Heero growled softly as he came, filled and filling. They collapsed, shuddering, and panting for air.

 

Duo finally shifted a bit underneath them and chuckled. “Well….now that dictation's done….can we go do some lunch dates?” he asked innocently and received kisses in return.

 

OWARI

 


End file.
